An Unwilling Participant
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: James became an unwilling participant, but when he wanted to be willing, the tables were turned. Written for Sammy (HP Slash Luv)


Note: Written for Sammy (HP Slash Luv), High School/Modern AU (The Marauder & Trio era are combined/same age)

* * *

James walked into the house party, music booming in his ears. Graduation was right around the corner for him, and he was going to make these moments memorable. Everyone in Founders High School would know the name, James Potter; he was sure of that.

His eyes caught many of his classmates, some younger students as well. They were dancing, talking, drinking, and anything else in between.

Sirius, his best friend, waved at him from a distance with a mischievous grin. James knew that meant this party was going to be one helluva party with the Marauders around.

James sauntered to the living room, fully prepared to get the party really started, but he bumped into someone. The impact caused him to back up slightly, getting a look at the person. It was a girl, and she wore an off shoulder, dark purple top and black skinny jeans. Her hair was curly, brushed back by a black headband. Her wide brown eyes stared into his with a look of desperation.

"I'm sorry for this," she said.

James didn't have time to react or respond to the curly haired teen because of her lips immediately being pressed against his. At first, he was frozen, unsure of how to respond to her apology and advances, but he wouldn't be who he was if he didn't know how to improvise and run with things.

His hands rested on the small of her back, pressing her closer to him as he kissed her back. He could hear her gasp, and it made pride swell up inside him. The kiss didn't go any further than that as she pulled away from him breathing heavily. Her lips were reddened, and James leaned forward to kiss her again but she ran off.

Running a hand through his hair, James noticed that there were a few eyes on him. Most of them gave him were amused while one guy, in particular, was glaring at him. He paid the guy no mind this one time; he had a girl to find. Those were two things that James didn't do: chase after a girl and ignore someone challenging him. Yet there he was doing them.

James ran through the crowd, which was easy as people moved out of the way for him. His eyes swept the rooms in the house, looking for the brunette he'd just kissed. When it felt like his search would end in failure, James stepped out into the backyard.

There was a bench alongside a garden in the backyard, completely empty except for one person sitting on the bench. It was his brunette. Her face was in her hands, but he could tell from her hair.

"It's rude to randomly kiss someone and then run away," he said, hands in his pockets as he walked towards her.

She looked up at him in surprise, lips parted slightly. "I…" She glanced back down with a laugh. "I _am_ sorry about that."

"Care to share why you did it?" James asked, sitting next to her. "I know to kiss me is every girls' dream, but to run away afterwards shouldn't be part of that dream."

"Why do you care so much?" she replied, staring back at him. "You don't even know my name."

Maybe she was right about the second part, but James wasn't going to openly admit it. "Contrary to popular belief, I do like to have reasons for being kissed. Even if you just so happen to like my lips so much," he said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes. "See? You don't know me at all. Not that it matters, I try to take pride in my studies rather than the social construct of our high school."

Something about the way she said the statement made something click in James' mind. The debate club had a mock trial in the auditorium, and other students had the option to attend. He had to attend because it was the alternative to detention. She was behind of the podiums, appearing much different than what she was wearing tonight.

"Know-It-All Granger?" James said, eyes opening slightly as he looked at her.

"That name doesn't define me," she quipped. "But I would prefer Hermione."

Hermione sighed, clasping her hands together and shifting her gaze to the grass. "And I did it because…" she mumbled something under her breath.

James leaned closer and felt her body heat. "What was that? I didn't hear you."

"I saw my ex," Hermione said with more clarity. "I didn't want him approaching me, and I acted on impulse. God, I didn't even want to be here. My friend dragged me to this place and left me to go make out with her boyfriend."

Flashes of the guy glaring at James came to mind, and everything started to make sense. "So you kissed me out of all the people in the party. I'm flattered."

"You were the closest person towards," Hermione retorted. "Don't inflate your ego anymore, James."

He placed a hand on his chest. "Ouch, you wound me, love."

"I'm not your love, so don't do that."

"You kissed me, so you gave me the right to respond as such."

Hermione slapped her knees. "Must you be so exasperating?" she demanded. "It's not as if I like you or desire you like all the other brainless cheerleaders. I used you, nothing more."

James whistled. She had galls, and he liked that. He should have noticed her sooner.

"Tell you what," he said. "I'll kiss you next time, and we'll see how your opinion changes after that."

She snorted. "You wish."

"I do wish, Hermione, and I tend to have my wishes granted."

Turning towards him again with a glare, Hermione held up a finger. "You'll have to be one sneaky son of a-"

James caressed her cheek and leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers, similar to the way she'd done inside. He scooted closer to her on the bench, wrapping his arm her waist and pulling her even closer to him.

She hadn't pulled away yet, though that didn't last as she moved back and slapped James.

"You said I had to be sneaky," he said cheekily, touching the side of his face where she slapped him. "And you shouldn't deny what you like; you won't be happy that way."

Hermione licked her lips subconsciously, looking James in the eyes. "This changes nothing, James."

"Of course not," he said. "You haven't been kissed thoroughly yet."

"It won't be by you."

"Yes it will, and you won't pull away until you need air."

Hermione shook her head and stood up, leaving the backyard quickly. James stayed behind, laying his arms on the back of the bench as he looked into the night sky.

When he first came to the party tonight, he wanted to simply party til he couldn't. He'd have found a very willing partner and added an additional 'party' to the mix. Instead, he was kissed by a very unwilling brunette that gave him a challenge.

And James didn't say no to challenges.

* * *

Word Count: 1,181


End file.
